1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle beverage container holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle container holder which may be easily and conveniently placed in a vehicle and stored when it is not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, it has been desirable to provide a construction for beverage container holders which are readily usable by passengers of a vehicle. Several constructions have been provided including those using the door to the glove box or utilizing various storage compartments for providing a suitable beverage holding container in the interior of the vehicle.
In the past, it has also been desirable to provide a beverage container holder which can conserve space but allows holding of two beverage containers at a time, since it is often necessary to provide holding of two containers at the same time when traveling in a vehicle. In addition, it has been desirable to provide a beverage container holder which can be utilized only when necessary and can be conveniently stored in an out of the way location when not in use.
Examples of various beverage container holders for vehicles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,211 to McConnell; 4,783,037 to Flowerday; 4,759,584 to Dextra et al.; 4,756,572 to Dextra et al.; 4,733,908 to Dextra et al.; 4,645,157 to Parker; 4,511,072 to Owens; 4,286,742 to Pellelgrino; and 4,040,659 to Arnold.
While these cup holder constructions have been improvements in the art, there remains a need in the art for an improved dual cup holder device which is convenient and can be stored in an out of the way location.